dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Blast From the Past
" | nextprod = "A League of Their Own, part II" | nextaired = "Future Shock" }} :Not to be confused with the episode "Blasts From the Past". "Blast from the Past" is the fifteenth and final episode of the third season of . It first aired on June 21, 2003. Plot Sharon convinces Virgil to help her at a retirement home. He is desperate to leave, and when robots rampage downtown Dakota, Virgil has his excuse. He runs to the roof to change into Static when one of the elders, Mr. Grant, follows him and discovers his identity. Mr. Grant tells Virgil he is Soul Power, a superhero from the 1960s, and he wants to help Virgil stop those robots. Virgil reluctantly takes him along and Soul Power says his archnemesis, Professor Menace, created the robots so they are immune to electromagnetic powers. The robots easily defeat Static and Soul Power, but Dr. Menace says he won't kill them because he wants his old enemy to see his victory. Soul Power thinks Dr. Menace is creating a weather machine to destroy cities, and goes to an old friend to gain access to global satellites to find Menace. His friend declines and Soul Power lifts the access card to view the satellites. He takes Static to his secret base, the Power Pad, and powers up the 40 year old equipment. They locate the weather machine and learn it was a trap. Menace uses Static and Soul Power to charge his weather machine. Soul Power's old sidekick, Sparky, arrives to help them. They track down Menace's real base of operation, which is under the retirement home. They battle Dr. Menace and discover his true identity: Dennis, one of the elderly residents of the retirement home. Later, Virgil thanks Mr. Grant for teaching him a few new things, and Mr. Grant tells him that's what he does with knowledge—he passes it on. However, there was one thing Virgil noticed Mr. Grant didn't teach him—his Soul Power dance. Mr. Grant then shows him. Background information Home video releases * Static Shock: The Complete Third Season (DVD) Production notes * This is the only episode without Richie. This happens because, production-wise, this episode actually takes place between part I and part II of "A League of Their Own", in which Richie is possessed by Brainiac. In the beginning of part II, Virgil even points out Richie's atypical behavior and absence from patrolling since part I, referencing to this episode. * This episode was originally intended to be a team-up with Black Lightning, but DC would not approve it.DwayneMcDuffie.com The episode ended up considerably different, but several elements to the classic, Tony Isabella Black Lightning can still be found in Soul Power's appearance and speech. Production inconsistencies * No director is credited. * When Static is first seen seated at Soul Power's computer from the rear, his gloves are missing. But in the next closeup shot, his gloves are on as he's still typing. * When Sparky shoots at the computer, he shoots a green blast instead of his normal blue one. Trivia * Professor Menace's real name being "Dennis" is a reference to Dennis the Menace. * Static notes the ridiculousness of the name "Professor Menace" with "was Doctor Bad Guy taken?" Doctor Bad Guy wasn't taken, but Professor Menace is: in the Golden Age, Professor Menace was a minor Wonder Woman foe, coincidentally also a robotics expert. Cast Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Static Shock episodes